Eddie Grant
| affiliation = Joseph Wald's militia | died = Day 2: 11:09am Shot by Jack Bauer | status = Deceased | actor = Douglas O'Keeffe | seasons = 2 | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Eddie Grant was an anti-government American terrorist who was the chief enforcer and second-in-command of Joseph Wald's militia during Day 2. Before Day 2 Jack knew Eddie as part of Joe Wald's gang when he was originally undercover with them. Jack supposedly served time in jail in Gainsville; something for which Joe owed him. Jack and Eddie were friends, but after Wald was imprisoned and Jack disappeared, Eddie understood that Jack was the one who put him there . He knew Jack under the alias "Jack Roush". Day 2 Jack arrived at Atlas Auto Wreckers and asked Chris Jones to speak to Wald. He refused to acknowledge Wald, and Jack insisted that he did not have a lot of time and that he should tell Wald that Jack's back in town. Eddie appeared, and confronted "Jack Roush" for putting Wald in jail. Jack said that he had come to make things right, and that he was not the one who put Joe in jail. Eddie did not believe him, and ordered one of his thugs to start attacking Jack. Jack insisted that Eddie should look in Jack's bag to prove his allegiance to Joe. Eddie eventually agreed to do so, and sent Frank to get the bag. Inside was Marshall Goren's severed head. He said that they no longer had to worry about Goren testifying. Eddie smiled, and said "Jack's back." . from Dave's accusations ]] However, not all members of the team were as accommodating as Eddie. Dave suspected that, considering "what's about to happen," it was too much of a coincidence that Jack just arrived. He told Eddie that he thought it was unwise to bring someone else into the gang so late. Jack said that he just wanted to speak to Joe, but Dave insisted that he checked Jack's records if he was going to stay. He accessed the Corrections Offender Network on the State of Florida Department of Corrections website, and at first found nothing. However, the CTU team managed to upload fake data about Jack just in time to secure his cover. Eddie apologized for having to do the check, and asked if he still had his '64 Mustang. He responded that "the lawyers" took that . Jack later approached Dave and told him that he was tying the fuses too tight in his device. Eddie approached and asked what was happening, and Jack told him that Dave was a moron. Eddie told Jack that Joe was busy, and tomorrow might work out better. Eventually he agreed to return the following day at four, and wished Eddie luck. As he went to leave, Jack pretended that his car would not start so as to continue to monitor the operations. As Chris and Dave looked on suspiciously, Jack opened the bonnet to his car and hid behind it as he watched the men load the device they were building into the back of a van. After a while, Dave approached Jack and told him that he had to leave. Jack called over to Eddie and said that Dave was a joke. Insulted, Dave attempted to punch Jack from behind but, predicting this, Jack grabbed Dave's fist before impact, twisted it, and knocked Dave to the ground, then confirming to Eddie what he just suggested about his man. Dave then tried to kick Jack, but Jack grabbed his foot and twisted it, breaking his ankle. Eddie said that now he was a man short, he needed Jack to fill in for Dave. If he did not help out, he would tell Joe and Jack would have to watch his back for the rest of his life. Jack eventually agreed, and asked about the job. Dave took him to the van and told him about their target: a government building that had been on their tail for years—CTU Los Angeles . Eddie and Jack discussed the plans for the detonation while driving down the highway. Eddie was curious as to why Jack was asking so many questions, but Jack said that he just wanted to know what he was getting into. Jack's phone rang and he answered to his daughter Kim, but disguised the call as a careless girlfriend to protect his cover. The team arrived at an antenna bay and began to cause interference on the CTU phone lines so the phone company would send out a crew. Eddie told Jack to go back to the road and keep an eye out. When the charges were set, Eddie went and told Jack to rejoin them. The phone company soon sent a van, with workers Cam Strocker and Danny confused as to why the chains were cut to the CTU phone lines. Cam told Danny to get on the phone to their Dispatch to have them send security. Before he could do so, Eddie, Jack, Chris and Scott pulled up and shot Danny. Eddie told Cam that if he wanted to live, he had to call his supervisor and tell him that he needed to do an on-site systems check of CTU . ]] They drove to CTU, and Strocker managed to get the team in to CTU in his van by saying that his supervisor had spoke with CTU operations agent McKendrie. They left him and Jack in the car while they went to set the charges. Chris broke away to set his charge, while Eddie and Scott walked through the main floor to find other suitable places. Eddie and the team came out soon after, and found Jack lying unconscious in the back of the van. When they approached him, Jack said that he could not remember anything. Chris tried to attack Jack, but Eddie broke up the fight and told them to get in the van; in seven minutes the building would blow. They got away from the building, and Chris complained once more about Cam's escape. Eddie told him to keep quiet. They arrived a short distance away from CTU and watched as a huge blast occurred down the street: the destruction of CTU Los Angeles. Chris, Eddie and Scott celebrated as Jack looked horrified at the blast. Eddie came round and congratulated Jack, who feigned happiness at a successful job . After the bomb detonated, Jack and Grant's gang listened to police radio frequencies with regards to the attack. Soon after, they drove to a secluded spot on the hills outside Los Angeles. They got out of the van and Eddie told Jack to go with him. Eddie spoke to Joe on the phone and got his address as the two walked to a backup vehicle. Just as he and Jack were about to get in the car, Jack pulled his gun on Eddie and told him that he was a federal officer and he was arresting Eddie. Eddie complied, but reminded Jack of the crimes he had committed since rejoining the group. He told Jack that Joe would kill him when he found out about this. Chris, noticing Jack holding the gun to Eddie, took a shot at Jack. Jack killed Scott and Chris, but while his back was turned Eddie started up the car and drove towards Jack. Jack stood his ground and shot Eddie in the face and head, through the windscreen of the car. He pulled his body out of the driver's seat and, after seeing the address that Eddie had written down, he set off after Wald. . Memorable quotes * Eddie Grant: Jack's back! ("Day 2: 9:00am-10:00am") * Eddie Grant: Well, today we're gonna turn a government building into a cemetery. * Jack Bauer: What building? * Eddie Grant: This agency's been dogging us for years. They call it the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit, the CTU. ("Day 2: 9:00am-10:00am") * Eddie Grant: (his last line) You know, Jack, when Joe finds out about this, you're a dead man. ("Day 2: 11:00am-12:00pm") Background information and notes * The license plate that was on Eddie's car was 4IHX128. This could be seen as Jack Bauer drove it away towards 221 Canyon View Road. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 2 antagonists Category:Wald terrorist militia Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters